Gil Grissom Is Missing! GSR
by csigal123
Summary: This is a grave danger remix. I hope you like! LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Gil Grissom Is Missing! GSR**

**Ch. One**

Gil Grissom was reading in bed when he heard a noise from the kitchen.

He got up to go check it out.

When he got to the kitchen he saw glass on the floor.

_"That's odd." _he thought.

Before he could turn around a man put a cloth over his mouth.

He screamed and tried to get away.

He started to get weak. Before he passed out he heard, "Pay back for Dr. Grissom."

* * *

Sara was on her way to Grissom's house, when she got there she noticed his door was ajar.

She got her gun and went inside. "Gil, are you here?" she called through the house.

She searched almost everywhere.

When she got to the kitchen she noticed two things on the floor.

One was the glass Grissom had spotted. And the second was a peice of cloth.

She put a pair of gloves on and picked up the cloth. She smelled it, it had chloriform on it.

She got her phone and dialed Brass's number. "Brass" he answered.

"Brass, you need to get the guys and come to Grissom's house now, he's been kidnapped!" she yelled.

Brass was the only one who knew about their relationship.

"We're on our way, just stay ouside and stay calm." Brass told her. Then he hung up.

Leaving Sara to go outside and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys and Brass showed up twenty-five minutes later.

"We heard what had happened. Don't worry we'll find him." Greg said.

"Let's get started guys, come on." Catherine said.

"I'll start upstairs." Warrick said heading towards the door.

"I got the perimeter." Nick said.

"Me, Greg, and Sara will take the downstairs." Catherine said. They all went to work on their jobs.

It was hard to focus as they kept on thinking about their boss, and friend.

* * *

Grissom started to wake up, when he did he realized he was in a moving van.

He noticed his hands were tied, and tried to get the wire loose.

But it did nothing but hurt his wrist.

The van stopped, and Grissom got into a position to start running.

But the man came up from behind him and put a cloth over his mouth like last time.

Grissom started screaming and kicking the van doors to try and get free.

Grissom fell into a deep sleep once again.

The man pulled Grissom from the van, then started to dig a hole. Once the hole was dug he placed a plexi-glass coffin in the hole.

He cut the wire and placed Grissom in the coffin.

He also placed a tape recorder, and light sticks in there.

Then he closed the lid and buried Grissom alive.

* * *

Warrick was upstairs in Grissom's bedroom when Sara came up.

"It looks like he was reading in bed." Warrick said,

"A book, and the covers are messed up." Warrick finished his statement.

"Maybe he got up because he heard a noise, like glass breaking, and went to check it out." Sara suggested.

"Maybe." Warrick said.

"He always liked to reading in bed." Sara said sadly.

Warrick looked confused, but then he caught on and looked down and said "I'm sorry" then left the room to get some air.

Sara just looked down as a tear ran down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom just woke up, he lifted his head and bumped it.

He got scared and lifted his hands in front of him, he began to panic as he tried to lift the lid open.

He began to scream and push harder, and harder, and harder until he just gave up on it.

He felt around and found the light stick. He waved it around until he found the tape recorder.

He pressed play, he heard someone say

_"HiCSI Guy, You wondering why your here? Well its because I want you to suffer the way you made my daughter suffer in prison. But no matter what your going to die here_."

Grissom stopped the tape and began to panic again, only this time he tossed and turned as he pushed as screamed and cried.

Grissom was more than terrified, all he did was hope his friends could find him in time.

"Please hurry" Grissom cried quietly.

* * *

At the lab a package was sent to the CSI's when they got there.

It was a note and a flash-drive. The note read_: _

_Hi CSI's do you think you can find Gil Grissom in time? Well lets hope you do because he has very little time before he's dead, Like, Oh I don't know, Four hours left. Hahahaha!_

They put the flash-drive in the computer, when it loaded a video of Grissom panicking.

They all got very pissed off at what that monster has done to their friend.

"We better hurry if he has only four hours left." Catherine said. The guys just nodded alright.

* * *

Grissomhas been in there for two hours and was having difficulty breathing and was also sweating profusely.

He takes the tape out of the recorder and flips it, then presses the record button.

"Guys, I know you tried to find me. I'll miss you all very much. Sara, I'll miss you most of all, like your smile, the way you laugh, your eyes, and the way you comfort me when I'm either sad or scared. Please don't forget me, I'll always love you Sara." he recorded.


	4. Chapter 4

The guys were watching as Grissom made his death note.

Only Sara knew what he was saying, as he taught her how to sign and red lips.

"I love you too, Gil!" Sara with a tear in her eye.

Everyone just stared at her.

"We know where he is!!" Greg yelled.

Everyone turned around and ran to their cars to follow Greg.

* * *

It was getting harder and harder to breathe for Grissom.

Then he heard digging. "Help, somebody help me!" Grissom yelled barely over a whisper.

Grissom could not stay awake any longer and passed out.

The guys reached him only to see his eyes closed.

"We need the medics over here now!" CAtherine yelled as Sara and Nick went down in the whole to open the lid.

Sara felt for a pulse, she let go of the breath she was holding.

He had a weak and thready one, but it was still there.

"We need help getting him out of here." Sara said, "Guys, grab him and help me get him out." she finished.

The guys and Sara grabbed grissom and picked him up and laid him on the ground.

He was taken to the hospital, and Sara rode with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom was sleeping, with Sara by his side waiting for him to wake up.

Sara felt his hand flinch, so she looked up and encourged him to wake up by rubbing his face.

"Sara?" Grissom said in disbelief.

"Yeah, baby its me, your safe now. Nobody's going to hurt you ever again.

When sara said this grissom fell back to sleep with a sigh.

Sara kissed him on his forehead and grabbed his hand and said "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise."

With that said she fell into a peaceful slumber herself.


End file.
